The Journey
by Randomz4eva
Summary: Lily Dales life turned around after a teacher-turned monster attacks her during school. Follow her through her journey and the dangers she will go through. After The Lost Hero, set in Camp Half-Blood.


**The Journey**

** Chapter 1**

It was Tuesday morning when things started to get out of hand. I did the typical morning routine; ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, got changed, said goodbye to my mom, and Lucy (my dog) and left our apartment building in downtown Manhattan and ran for the bus. The bus comes at around quarter-to-eight and I reached the bus stop on time, just to jump on and take my usual seat next to the usual person. My friend Grover.

He's a little different from other seventh-graders because he has acne and a little beard is starting to grow, but nobody really notices. He's also crippled. Slightly. He has a note that excuses him PERMANANTLY from gym, which I think is weird because he runs like there's no tomorrow when its enchilada day at the cafeteria.

Anyway, he seemed a bit 'off' today. He was really nervous and was always looking around him. It was like he was in a totally different world. After trying to talk to him about a hundred times, I tapped him on the shoulder and he went into ninja mode.

'Whoa dude! I only want to talk. What's up with you?' I questioned.

'Sorry Lily. I'm just... I had a bad dream and it's still in my head that they're after me' replied Grover

'It was only a dream Grover... Grow up!' I punched him playfully and he pretended to be hurt. Typical Grover.

He was fine for the rest of the journey but still... I sensed something was wrong. But the minute we got to school, all that was swept out of my mind.

'Oh crap!' I exclaimed, coming off of the bus.

'What?' Grover said, going back into ninja mode.

'I totally forgot we had our end of year tests are today. I'm so going to die!' I took my books out from my backpack and started sprinting for a chair where I could at least look over each subject.

As I was going over my last (and least favourite subject) maths, my least favourite teacher came up to me.

Her name is , my geography teacher. She's a substitute for who decided to take a little 'break' from teaching, but everyone knows the real reason. Her husband is in jail. For armed robbery. Poor woman.

But going back to , she despises me. I've never done anything to her accept, maybe, falling asleep in her class a couple of times, daydreaming, and not doing my homework. But apart from that... I've done nothing! But she gives me countless detention, notes home, and if she was principal, she would expel me for sneezing in the corridors.

She approached me like a predator approaching its prey.

'So Lily seems like you still haven't done you're studying. But, of course, I knew you wouldn't, didn't I?' She smirked to herself.

'Actually miss, I was just going over. Don't want to fail anything now would I?' I replied.

Satisfied with my answer, I tried to get my books together when she came straight down across from my face and invading my personal space.

'Listen "missy", I don't care about your snotty remarks. When you're done with your tests. Come down to my office so I can write yet another note to your mother. About this whole "not studyingShe won't be happy with that will she?' She started to walk away and while I was wiping my face which she spit on way to many times during that speech when she turned around and said

'And come ALONE Lily.' She said

Then she proceeded down the hall, shouting at random students about the hair and 'Why are you wearing that coat in here? You're not going on a mountaineering trip are you?'

The bell started to ring and as quickly as I could I packed my books in my bag and headed for the room we were doing our tests in.

About 6 hours later I left the room. Relived that the tests were over and I now have a whole summer ahead of me to "enjoy". If by enjoy you mean doing paper runs for a bit of cash and then probably having to give it to my mom to help pay rent or getting food or other things. But at least it's better than school.

Grover and I were walking out when I rembered what had said in the morning.

'Hey Grover, buddy, I have to get something. I'll be 2 minuets? Maybe a bit more. Would you wait for me?' I asked.

'Sure thing Lily. I'll be over there.' Grover pointed towards the group of benches for people who were getting. We could get the late bus. We always do.

I walked back into the school and walked towards class. She was waiting at her table, the stuff for writing the notes on her table. The utensils I knew much too well.

'Ah! Ms. Dale. I've been waiting a long time for you!' She said smiling. She never smiled.

'Sorry Miss. I had to empty my locker. You know, it being the end of the school year and all!' I said cheerfully.

'Ok. Let's start on that note.'

She started writing and within seconds she had finished it.

'Here. Feel free to read it aloud.' She knew I had Dyslexia. That was mean.

'Ok.' I said. I started to read it. It read:

Lily Dale has been very disruptive and has not studied her work for this year. I am giving the punishment of death to her.

Best Regards

Mrs. Beauregard Longford

I looked up from the piece of paper to see that I was alone in the room. I could have sworn that was there a couple of seconds ago.

'Ahm, Miss, is this some kind of joke? Death? Really?' I said into the distance.

'No child. It's no joke.' Said a Lizard style voice coming from above me.

I looked above me and saw a gigantic lizard.

'Say goodbye to your world demigod!' said the lizard.

Turns out it was

Hey guys!

Hoped you liked the story!

Please Review

-Randomz4eva


End file.
